


Encuentro interuniversitario

by sara_f_black



Series: Movimiento estudiantil [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, jelaous enjolras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras siempre había creído en la importancia de que los distintos movimientos sociales y grupos estudiantiles trabajaran en conjunto. Un encuentro nacional de movimientos estudiantiles es un sueño hecho realidad. </p><p>Lo que no había esperado era que la presencia de otros líderes captara también el interés de Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentro interuniversitario

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras no está acostumbrado a compartir. Ubicado en el mismo universo que Beso diverso, aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para entenderlo.

Enjolras siempre había creído en la importancia de que los distintos movimientos sociales y estudiantiles trabajaran en conjunto. Por esa razón el encuentro nacional de movimientos estudiantiles había sido blanco de gran parte de sus esfuerzos durante los últimos meses. Encontrarse finalmente en el campamento organizado para debatir los planes de acción conjuntos de las distintas universidades era altamente satisfactorio y a la vez, estresante.

La actividad había congregado a distintos grupos estudiantiles para reunirse por varios días. Habían apartado el espacio en las instalaciones para campamentos y convivios de una de las universidades y ahí se habían congregado para trabajar durante un fin de semana largo. Enjolras miraba con reprobación a quienes consideraban aquella reunión una especie de festividad y le daban más importancia a las juergas que pensaban llevar acabo. Para muchos era la oportunidad perfecta de hacer vida social con chicos y chicas de otras cuatro universidades.

Era indignante la manera en que la gente podía frivolizar aquella oportunidad. Tenían mucho trabajo, en particular en el área de promoción de derechos de la igualdad sexual. Después del éxito de la campaña del beso diverso las expectativas estaban muy altas, al igual que la atención de la prensa. Realmente esperaba que el encuentro estudiantil no terminara siendo presentado como una orgía masiva interuniversitaria.

Él por su parte no estaba dispuesto a tolerar tonterías ni distracciones. Así había empezado la discusión con Grantaire.

O eso creía. A veces le era difícil precisar por qué empezaban a discutir en cada ocasión.

—¿Dónde está Grantaire? —preguntó al final de la reunión de la tarde. La última hora y media había transcurrido sin interrupciones. Había sido productivo, pero no dejaba de extrañarle su ausencia.

El grupo se había empezado a separar tras dar la sesión por terminada. Era la última reunión antes de empezar las mesas de trabajo combinadas entre los distintos grupos. Al día siguiente se darían las mesas de trabajo y cada uno de los líderes a su vez daría discursos y haría presentaciones de sus principales proyectos. Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Joly estarían en algunas de las mesas de trabajo por el ABC. Enjolras estaría en varias también, pero a su cargo estaban las principales presentaciones de su grupo, en representación de los movimientos estudiantiles de la Universidad Nacional.

Courfeyrac estaba arrastrando a Marius y a Cosette al baile que se había organizado para esa noche. Pensaba presentarles a sus amigos de una de las universidades más alejadas, con los que tenían menos contacto. Por supuesto que Courfeyrac tenía amigos en todos lados. Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta también llevaban esa dirección. Bahorel y Feully habían mostrado interés en acudir a la charla que daba esa noche el presidente de uno de los grupos de la Universidad de Maine, así que seguramente se dirigían hacia allí.

Combeferre se había quedado con él para repasar los últimos puntos de la reunión del siguiente día.

—Lo echaste de la reunión —le recordó su amigo.

Enjolras frunció el ceño.

—Lo dices como si Grantaire hiciera lo que le digo. Asumí que volvería.

Siempre lo hacía. Excepto ese día, aparentemente.

Combeferre se encogió de hombros.

—Hay mucho movimiento allí afuera. Se quedaría con alguien.

Enjolras torció el gesto pero no dijo nada más. Probablemente habría salido del campus buscando un trago. En realidad, no debería preocuparle. Mientras no interrumpiera con sus inoportunos comentarios despectivos y desalentadores, todo marchaba mejor.

No pensó en ello de nuevo hasta que al salir del salón donde habían estado, Combeferre le propuso ir al final de la charla del líder del grupo de la Universidad de Maine, donde andaban Bahorel y Feully.

No había esperado encontrarse a Grantaire allí, entre los oyentes, sentado bastante adelante, viendo hacia el expositor. Enjolras no podía ver su expresión desde ese ángulo pero no lo necesitaba.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Victor era un buen tipo. Enjolras había trabajado con él en más de una ocasión. Tenían ideas similares aunque aproximaciones diferentes a la lucha estudiantil. Más de una vez había escuchado hablar sobre el contraste que causaba mirarlos a la vez. Victor era alto y moreno, con aspecto de tener como segunda casa un gimnasio. Físicamente resultaba imponente, en especial al lado de Enjolras, quien era delgado, rubio y de aspecto delicado.

Lo más curioso según todos era que Enjolras era capaz de capturar toda la atención de todas formas. Su presencia atraía y una vez que hablaban, no había punto de comparación. Sabía que era el mejor orador entre los líderes estudiantiles.

Sin embargo, nunca se había enorgullecido ni había presumido de ello. Creía que cada líder debía poner sus facultades y posibilidades en juego para obtener en conjunto la mayor cantidad de resultados positivos.

Por lo mismo le costó procesar la sensación de fastidio que experimentó al día siguiente cuando saludó a Victor en la primera mesa de trabajo que compartieron. Hizo la sensación a un lado y se centró en el trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando en horas de la tarde se encontró observando a las personas congregadas para escuchar la segunda charla del líder del grupo de Maine, la sensación regresó con más fuerza.

Grantaire estaba entre los presentes. No parecía estar poniendo mayor atención, de hecho estaba dibujando en una libreta frente a él, ajeno a lo que Victor exponía, pero estaba allí.

Enjolras se dio cuenta de que había sostenido la mirada en él demasiado tiempo cuando Grantaire levantó la cabeza, lo notó y le dirigió una seña de saludo con la mano, sonriendo con descaro.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propia charla, a la que evidentemente Grantaire no planeaba asistir.

—————————————————————————————————————

El encuentro interuniversitario estaba resultando muy productivo. Las mesas de trabajo daban frutos interesantes y Enjolras tenía fe en las colaboraciones que podrían llegar a darse a partir de los acuerdos logrados.

—Tenía muchas ganas de trabajar contigo —le dijo la representante de la Universidad de Maine en la mesa que acababan de terminar—. Eres toda una insignia del movimiento.

Enjolras no hacía caso a los halagos. Nunca había buscado fama ni reconocimiento personal. Utilizaba su influencia sobre las personas y sus habilidades oratorias para llamar la atención de la gente sobre causas importantes en las que era necesario trabajar, nada más.

—Nuestros respectivos grupos han hecho progresos importantes el último año —replicó con seriedad, evadiendo los comentarios personales.

La chica rió.

—Claro, pero los tuyos tienen nombre. Además, estos días he conocido a alguna gente de tu grupo y todos son muy agradables. —Aquello era verdad, tampoco podía negarlo. Iba a hacer algún comentario general al respecto, pero la chica continuó hablando con entusiasmo—. Hablé un poco con Grantaire en las reuniones de ayer, ha estado en algunas de las charlas de Victor.

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó con un sabor extrañamente amargo en la boca—. Lo lamento si ha hecho algo difíciles las reuniones. Sus intervenciones pueden ser algo… complicadas de sobrellevar.

Ella lo miró con expresión de no comprender a lo que se refería, así que decidió elaborar.

—No sé si Victor estará acostumbrado a que su público lo interrumpa para mostrarse en desacuerdo con todo.

La chica negó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé a qué te refieres, la verdad es que Grantaire no ha llegado a interrumpirlo. Tal vez es que es difícil no estar de acuerdo con Victor en algo. ¡Ojalá puedas venir a alguna de sus charlas!

Enjolras no replicó a eso, ignorando prácticamente la consiguiente despedida amable de la chica.

No compartía su deseo. Curiosamente, en ese momento no tenía ganas de saber nada más sobre las charlas de Victor.

——————————————————————————————————

No volvió a cruzarse con Grantaire hasta la fiesta del penúltimo día en la noche. Enjolras no era partidario de esas actividades, pero hacer contactos sociales también era importante. El resto del ABC se encargaba de eso con facilidad, así que solamente debía hacer acto de presencia un rato.

Combeferre le había acercado algo de beber a la mesa desde la cual contemplaba al resto de sus amigos bailar y hacer el tonto en distintos grupos. Grantaire estaba junto a Courfeyrac, Marius y Cosette con un grupo de gente de Maine, entre los que se encontraba Victor y la chica con la que había hablado el día anterior.

Courfeyrac le había acusado de estar particularmente malhumorado los últimos días y le había invitado a unírseles, pero Enjolras había declinado la oferta.

—Tiene razón, ¿sabes? —le había dicho Combeferre mientras Courfeyrac regresaba con el grupo—. Andas de un humor bastante irritable.

Enjolras arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ha afectado mi trabajo en algo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Su amigo lo miró con calma. Era muy difícil alterar a Combeferre.

—Me atrevería a decir que no has estado tan concentrado como siempre. Pero no creo que nadie lo haya notado. Yo sólo te conozco bien.

Eso era cierto. Ambas cosas. Prefirió no profundizar al respecto. Su amigo también decidió cambiar de tema, aunque no por uno particularmente afortunado, se atrevería a decir.

—Parece que Grantaire no ha perdido el tiempo estos días —comentó con tranquilidad—. Ha hecho muchos contactos.

Enjolras torció el gesto.

—No lo ha hecho como trabajo.

Por supuesto que no. Combeferre no parecía molesto ante ese hecho.

—Una vez lo enviaste a hacer un trabajo en Maine, ¿lo recuerdas? —No podría haberlo olvidado. Sólo había tenido que llevar un mensaje que habían discutido una y otra vez en las reuniones. De hecho, Grantaire le había pedido la oportunidad de llevarlo en persona. Al final había terminado jugando cartas y dominó con un grupo de estudiantes de Maine, dejando el mensaje en el olvido—. Tal vez ahora esté más motivado a servir de enlace de ser necesario.

Enjolras vio al líder del grupo de Maine y los demás riendo ante alguno de los interminables monólogos de Grantaire, aunque no alcanzara a escuchar cuál era el objetivo de sus burlas ese día.

—Tal vez. En ese entonces Victor no estaba a cargo.

Una oleada de irritación lo recorrió ante la suave sonrisa de Combeferre al escuchar su comentario.

——————————————————————————————————

El último día estaba lleno de actividades. Enjolras no había parado de una mesa a otra, aprovechando todos los momentos en medio para afianzar relaciones formadas durante esos días, verificar datos de contacto y recordar diversos compromisos adquiridos a lo largo de la actividad.

Quedaba solamente una actividad ya. En una reunión general cada líder iba a exponer sus principales planes y proyectos para el siguiente año, considerando los logros alcanzados durante la actividad. Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac habían trabajado muy duro recopilando los acuerdos alcanzados por todos para formar una única ponencia que presentaría el líder del grupo.

Manejaba de memoria todo lo que debía decir, pero tenía tiempo de hacer un último repaso. Al menos esa era su intención cuando se dirigía hacia el aula base de su grupo. Sin embargo, encontrarse a Grantaire de camino cambió ligeramente sus planes.

El chico estaba solo. Sostenía una botella sin etiquetas en la mano. Enjolras no necesitaba acercarse ni oler su contenido para saber que no era agua lo que contenía. Sin embargo, hasta donde sabía Grantaire no había llegado a dar ningún problema en la actividad por su consumo de alcohol, así que no pensaba hablarle al respecto.

Tal vez no necesitaba licor para aguantar las reuniones de Victor.

Estaba sentado en un muro que separaba el camino del jardín, balanceando las piernas y mirando al vacío, con una expresión que mediaba entre el aburrimiento y el sueño. Las puntas de sus pies rozaban las flores en el suelo.

Enjolras se acercó por detrás, desde el camino. Apoyó las manos en el muro y lo miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Grantaire.

Pronunció su nombre con tono grave, tal vez más serio de lo que hubiera querido, aunque estaba seguro de que no le había extrañado.

Ni siquiera parecía sobresaltado cuando se giró a mirarlo.

—Hey, Apolo —saludó Grantaire lacónicamente—. Te ves bien para tu gran cierre.

A veces le costaba procesar lo que Grantaire quería decir. ¿A qué venía esa burla? Tal vez no estaba de humor para esa conversación de todas formas.

—Creí que estarías buscando un asiento ya —replicó Enjolras en su lugar—. Victor expone primero, no querrás perdértelo.

Grantaire le dirigió una extraña mirada de reojo.

—Me harán sitio cuando llegue —contestó tras un momento—. Les gusta mi compañía.

¿Eso era un reproche? Altamente injusto de ser así. A nadie le agradaba más Grantaire que a todo el grupo del ABC.

—Es una lástima que la Universidad de Maine te quede tan largo —dijo con el tono más neutral que le fue posible.

Aquel comentario le valió que Grantaire torciera el gesto y abriera la botella que sostenía en la mano derecha.

—¿Piensas expulsarme de las próximas reuniones de vuelta en la universidad también?

Enjolras arqueó una ceja.

—Defendemos la libertad, incluida la libertad de asociación. No puedo realmente impedirte asistir.

Grantaire rió ante su comentario. No era una risa alegre.

—Encantador, como siempre —replicó finalmente, girándose para verlo. Sonreía de manera forzada.

No, en definitiva no estaba en condiciones de tener esa conversación. Estaba cansado, estaba estresado y si no se detenía a pensarlo, estaba enfadado.

—Ya he notado que prefieres otros estilos de líderes. — Para su fastidio, esa declaración pareció divertir a Grantaire. A él no le parecía gracioso—. Creía que tenías un compromiso con nosotros, pero veo que Maine ha llenado mejor tus expectativas.

Grantaire dio un trago y cerró la botella, poniéndola a un lado.

—Yo creí que querías que no fuera “una interrupción continua, innecesaria e improductiva toda la actividad” —replicó Grantaire con algo de dureza, imitando su tono de voz al haber dicho aquellas palabras.

Enjolras frunció el ceño. No era lo peor que le había dicho alguna vez, o eso creía.

—¿Desde cuándo haces lo que te digo? —replicó con fastidio.

—¿Desde cuándo no quieres decir lo que dices? —contraatacó Grantaire de inmediato.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, aunque tenía la impresión de que al chico toda aquella situación le divertía. Por supuesto, no sabía tomarse nada en serio.

—Quería decir lo que dije. Pero esperaba que derivara en que hicieras algo útil. Con nosotros.

Era consciente de que las últimas dos palabras tenían un tinte de amargura que no debería estar allí. Para mayor incomodidad por su parte, Grantare todavía tenía el descaro de mostrarse aún más divertido por aquello.

—Creía que habías renunciado a esas esperanzas hace tiempo, Apolo —dijo con un tono levemente burlón—. No te preocupes: cuando regresemos a la normalidad de nuestra universidad volveré a tus reuniones.

Enjolras resopló. ¿Por qué hablar con Grantaire tenía que ser siempre tan difícil?

—No tienes por qué esperar hasta entonces —masculló—, pero supongo que disfrutas tu tiempo con la gente de Maine.

Grantaire tenía cara de no poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acaso creía que no iba a notarlo?

O tal vez creía que no iba a importarle.

—Bueno, la gente de Maine es divertida y no se toma el trabajo tan a pecho —contestó tras un momento, aunque Enjolras podría haber jurado que no hablaba totalmente en serio—. Son excelentes jugadores de dominó.

Claro. Tal vez le había dado razones para no asistir a las reuniones del ABC durante esos días, de acuerdo. ¿Pero en serio iba a darle esa razón para estar con la gente de Maine?

—Has estado jugando dominó —repitió con incredulidad.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que hacer algo mientras ustedes estaban ocupados…

¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?

—Fuiste a escuchar todas las charlas de Victor —replicó Enjolras con un tono claramente incrédulo.

El enfado que sentía debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque Grantaire rió.

—Sí, bueno, todos aquí tenían esa extraña motivación para el trabajo…

Enjolras le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

—Debería alegrarme de que encontraras a alguien que te haga comprender la importancia de nuestras luchas.

Al tiempo que lo dijo supo que era cierto. _Debería_ alegrarle.

Pero no lo hacía.

Grantaire arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Eso crees? Evidentemente no has escuchado mucho a Victor o me conoces aún menos de lo que creía.

No estaba seguro de conocer a Grantaire. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo no lo entendía. Pero hasta los últimos días había creído que podía contar con él de manera fija para algunas cosas. Como fastidiarlo en las reuniones, por ejemplo.

—Tú sí. Todo el evento —replicó con brusquedad—. Sin discusiones, según tengo entendido.

Tardó un momento en procesar que la perplejidad en el rostro de Grantaire podía deberse al hecho de que estuviera informado de lo que había o no sucedido en las reuniones de la universidad de Maine a las que había asistido.

Finalmente, el chico rió.

—¿Qué interés podría tener en discutir con alguien como Victor? — Cuando puso una mano en su hombro, seguida de sus palabras, Enjolras sintió una opresión en la boca del estómago. O tal vez tomó consciencia de ella y ya estaba ahí desde antes.

—Es bueno que encontraras argumentos de tu gusto —dijo con frialdad.

Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco y retiró la mano.

—Es tan iluso como la mayoría aquí —declaró con un desdén que a Enjolras se le hacía familiar— pero, ¿por qué valdría la pena discutir con él?

Tardó un momento en procesar sus palabras. Grantaire no estaba de acuerdo con Victor. ¿Era eso lo que decía?

—¿Por qué no?

El chico se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—No es mejor que el orador promedio, sus argumentos son trillados e ilusos… ni siquiera tiene suficiente bagaje cultural para seguir el paso de una analogía, no digamos una discusión.

El peso en la boca del estómago se esfumó con una rapidez asombrosa.

—Nadie tiene suficiente bagaje cultural para seguirte el paso —dijo sin detenerse a pensarlo. Estaba muy ocupado evitando que la sensación de alivio llegara a abrumarlo.

Grantaire lo miró con renovada sorpresa.

—Cuidado Apolo, eso sonó casi a un cumplido.

Bajó del muro, aplastando unas cuantas flores del jardín que hubieran hecho llorar a Jehan. Enjolras resopló aliviado sin pensarlo. Sus emociones debieron reflejársele en el rostro, porque Grantaire lo miró divertido.

—Me voy. Victor expone primero —declaró en tono bromista, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad—. No te preocupes, me iré antes de tu exposición.

Enjolras frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—No tienes que.

El artista le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió. No replicó nada más antes de marcharse y dejarle ahí solo.

Enjolras tardó un tiempo en reaccionar: tenía que terminar de alistarse para la presentación final.

———————————————————————————————————

Desde la tarima podía confirmar que Grantaire no hacía otra cosa que dibujar en su libreta mientras todos los expositores se presentaban. No presentó mayor interés cuando hablaba Victor que cuando hablaban los otros, pero levantó la mirada cuando Enjolras fue presentado como el último participante.

Luego siguió dibujando.

Enjolras se concentró en su presentación. No necesitaba ver las caras de sus amigos para saber lo que él mismo sentía: estaba siendo su mejor intervención en todo el evento. Pero no fue hasta entrada su exposición, cuando había tomado velocidad e intensidad, que una voz lo interrumpió.

—Tenemos días aquí y eso no cambia lo básico: La gente real en su mundo real le importa tener dinero y que nadie los moleste: no lanzarse a pelear por los derechos de una minoría.

No tuvo que buscar entre el público quién hablaba, lo sabía perfectamente.

——————————————————————————————————

El regreso a la universidad había sido un alivio. El encuentro nacional de movimientos estudiantiles había resultado ser mucho trabajo, muy poco tiempo durmiendo y un sinnúmero de labores pendientes por hacer. Eso sin contar las preocupaciones extra que Enjolras no había considerado posibles al preparar aquel fin de semana largo.

Les tomó poco más de dos semanas retomar la normalidad de sus actividades. Asignaciones grupales e individuales pendientes, pruebas de reposición, lecturas atrasadas… A veces el movimiento estudiantil entraba en conflicto con el mero hecho de ser estudiante y había que aparcar un poco las labores.

O en el caso de Enjolras, multiplicarse para cumplirlo todo.

Podía contar con Courfeyrac y Combeferre para hacerlo también. La mayor parte del ABC era altamente comprometido, aunque Joly tuviera que darse de baja por distintos padecimientos a causa del estrés, ya fueran reales o parte de sus fantasías hipocondriacas. Sin embargo, algunas personas desaparecían un tiempo, como Marius, quien solía verse inmerso en sus estudios, entre el derecho y los idiomas que cursaba.

Por su parte, Grantaire no había desaparecido, aunque tampoco fuera un apoyo real para cubrir todo el trabajo pendiente. Era capaz de declarar con descaro que estaba allí para brindarles apoyo moral o incluso que el café Musain era el lugar donde residía su principal inspiración para los trabajos artísticos.

Enjolras suponía que tenía que conformarse con el café porque pintar en un bar habría sido particularmente complicado.

Sin embargo, desde todo lo sucedido en el encuentro interuniversitario, tenía que admitir que le irritaba un poco menos verlo allí en el café, ocupando un espacio que parecía pertenecerle aunque no sacara provecho de él para la causa.

Un par de semanas después estaban trabajando con normalidad y renovado impulso, al empezar a poner en práctica una serie de las medidas acordadas en el encuentro. No eran los únicos, dado que pronto empezaron a llegarles notificaciones e invitaciones a actividades en las otras universidades involucradas.

La de Maine no se hizo esperar.

—Mira —le había dicho Combeferre acercándole el teléfono para que viera el correo que habían recibido en la dirección del ABC—. Una invitación para un convivio sobre matrimonio igualitario en Maine.

Enjolras frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras leía.

—Choca con el fin de semana cultural en pro de los derechos humanos —dijo con sequedad al mirar la fecha—. Estaremos ocupados.

Combeferre se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Sí, pero quieren nuestra ayuda. Acordamos ser de apoyo en esta temática dado que tenemos experiencia manejándola. Beso diverso fue un éxito y desde entonces sabes que nos ven como un referente. Tal vez quieran organizar algo parecido por allá… Podríamos enviar a alguien.

Era razonable. No tenían por qué estar todos para todas las actividades y ciertamente se habían comprometido a brindarse apoyo entre los distintos grupos. Probablemente Victor y los suyos contaban con ello.

Torció el gesto al pensar en el líder del grupo de Maine.

—Victor tiene sus propias ideas de cómo llevar acabo las cosas. Dudo que necesiten nuestra ayuda. Probablemente sólo quieren cumplir con el acuerdo y que haya presencia de las otras universidades.

Combeferre pareció considerar sus palabras un momento.

—Podríamos enviar a Feuilly o a Jehan… creo que aún no tienen tareas asignadas para el fin de semana cultural.

Enjolras frunció el ceño más pronunciadamente.

—Feuilly no podría, tiene que cumplir en su trabajo; y no vamos a enviar al poeta del grupo lejos el fin de semana cultural.

Si Enjolras no hubiera regresado su atención a la pantalla de su propia computadora habría percibido la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su amigo, como si hubiera tenido una idea genial que a la vez le causaba gracia.

—Grantaire no tiene ninguna tarea asignada para ese día —señaló. Su tono sonaba ligero y algo divertido, aunque la sensación de rechazo se formó en Enjolras antes de terminar de escuchar la idea—. Sabemos que se lleva muy bien con la gente de Maine, si es solamente para hacer acto de presencia tal vez él podría…

—No —replicó de inmediato, fijando su mirada en la de su amigo con dureza—. ¿Cómo podríamos enviar precisamente a Grantaire a representar algo sobre las políticas o el trabajo del ABC? Además, es un artista y tendremos un fin de semana cultural: se queda aquí.

No tuvo que detenerse a pensarlo. Sus razones eran totalmente válidas y estaba seguro de que Combeferre las encontraría más que razonables.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa contenida con la que su amigo asintió para darle la razón y seguidamente proponer enviar a Éponine, le hizo preguntarse si sabía de esa sensación satisfecha que le había embargado al encontrar con tanta facilidad criterios indiscutibles para no enviar a Grantaire a Maine.


End file.
